Carry on my Wayward Son
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: Todos tenemos una canción que narra la historia de nuestra vida, y en el caso de Dean, él la descubrió muy pronto. Regalo para Julie.


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los lugares y personajes conocidos me pertenecen ni lucro con ellos.

Advertencia: Spoilers de las primeras dos temporadas.

Recomendación: Si no has escuchado Carry on my Wayward Son, te aconsejo mucho que lo hagas, es el espíritu del fic, y del personaje, además de que es preciosa.

Dedicado a: Julie

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

La primera vez que Dean oyó a Kansas, tenía siete, mucho sueño, y a Sam durmiendo sobre su hombro, mientras su padre conducía a cien por hora. No entendió la letra, pero le gustó la melodía, y sintió que solo él y el Impala la apreciaban. Él cerrando los ojos y meciéndose hacia atrás y adelante, y el coche dando tumbos por la carretera, como siguiendo el ritmo de esos acordes de guitarra. Porque estaba seguro de que eso que sonaba eran guitarras.

Sam no dejó de dormir, y su padre no cambió el gesto adusto que lo acompañaba cada vez que iba a una cacería, pero él sintió que el ambiente en el coche se entibiaba y sin ser del todo consciente de ello, empezó a toquetear sobre el respaldo del asiento delantero con la mano libre. Si a su padre le molestó, no dijo nada; al contrario, subió el volumen.

Cuando él y su hermano se quedaron en el motel de carretera mientras su padre partía después de recitarle las mismas advertencias de siempre y ponerle una pistola en la mano, acostó a Sam y él se quedó en un sillón viejo, como hacía cada que ambos permanecían solos en un lugar. Le gustaba estar seguro de que nada se acercaba en la oscuridad antes de irse a dormir.

Esa noche, después de mucho tiempo, no soñó con su casa en llamas ni monstruos que venían tras su familia. Vio a su madre, canturreando _Hey, Jude_ sobre su cama, como cuando era pequeño, y a su vez él tarareaba la canción del coche, y su madre reía; nada de ojos amarillos, ni fuego.

Tardó días en recordar preguntarle a su padre el título de la canción, y el nombre del grupo; tan pronto lo tuvieron de vuelta debieron partir una vez más, y casi lo olvida. John no comprendió en un principio a qué canción se refería, y Dean tuvo que tragarse la vergüenza y cantarla a media voz hasta que sus mejillas amenazaron con explotar. Su padre se rió un poco, pero le dijo lo que deseaba saber, y también alabó su buen gusto. Uno de esos pocos momentos que Dean atesoraba; no era muy común recibir la aprobación de John Winchester.

Hasta entonces, la música no había sido más que otro compañero en los viajes de carretera, como uno de esos amigos que iba haciendo y dejando en los pueblos cada que debían dejarlos; no que él se encariñara mucho, no le hacía falta, tenía a su padre y a Sam, los demás eran solo aves de paso, gente que conocía un día y probablemente al siguiente desaparecerían de su vida. Y la música hasta ese momento fue así, una sucesión de sonidos que de alguna u otra manera hacían menos pesados los viajes, que ponían a su padre de buen humor y arrullaban a Sam por las noches.

Pero esa noche, con esa canción, algo cambió, porque de algún modo la entendió; no que comprendiera del todo bien qué rayos quería decir, pero si sintió que le hablaba._ A él_. No estaba seguro de qué significaba exactamente, pero le hacía sentir único, especial. Y lo mejor era que luego de oírla, no tenía pesadillas.

Casi se va de espaldas cuando su padre se apareció de una de sus cacerías con un cassette, _el_ _cassette. _Kansas, Leftoverture, 1976. Lo demás era historia.

Sam y su padre, el Impala y Kansas; los amores de su vida en ese orden. Claro que él jamás les llamaría así, pero era una manera tan buena como cualquier otra de ponerles un nombre. Cada uno estaba ligado al otro de forma tal que si alguno le faltaba, se sentiría como si al coche le arrancaran una pieza con un bate de baseball.

Ignoraba las malas noches, se entregó en cuerpo y alma al negocio familiar, aprendió a disparar mejor que muchos cazadores mayores que él, y aún cuando algunos lo llamaban _chico_, él ya se consideraba un hombre. Un cazador. Un Winchester.

Fue él quien le enseñó a Sam todo lo que aprendió de su padre mientras su hermano menor dormía o tenía la cabeza metida entre libros. John se divertía mirando mientras le decía como apuntar, en donde dar, qué elemento usar y contra qué.

Por un tiempo, todo estuvo bien, porque las piezas estaban en su lugar, su familia estaba junta, el coche andaba, y la música sonaba.

Conoció a AC/DC y le parecieron la mejor banda de la historia; compró sus cintas y las ponía una y otra vez en la radio cuando su padre le dejaba conducir. Pero nunca, nunca, tiró el cassette de Kansas.

Y no lo hizo solo porque le gustaba, sino porque con el pasar de los años logró entender esa letra que de niño no le sonaba a nada, y supo que no estaba equivocado. _Carry on my Wayward Son_ la escribieron para él. Daba igual que existiera desde antes de nacer, había visto cosas más raras, y no le importaba que las palabras no fueran precisamente la historia de su vida. Alguna vez su padre, en un arranque de buen humor, le había dicho que cuando escuchara_ su_ canción, él lo sabría, porque iba a sentir como si le pegaran un puñetazo en el estómago. Bueno, él lo había sentido, y dolió, y le provocó náuseas, sí, pero luego le dieron ganas de sonreír, porque su padre había tenido razón, y estaba seguro de que no todos los hombres encuentran su canción tan pronto.

Siendo niño lo atrajo, y como un adulto lo terminó de conquistar.

Pero la vida es una perra, como aprendió pronto, y ese extraño balance que tanto le costó encontrar, esos elementos que le hacían falta para seguir funcionando a mil, como el Impala, empezaron a fallar.

Primero fue Sam, que los abandonó, porque aún cuando en el fondo lo entendía, aún cuando una partecita de él le decía que era su decisión quedarse o no, y que tal vez él en su lugar haría lo mismo, el dolor fue más grande, la traición le quemó, y supo lo que debían de sentir los demonios cuando los rociaban con agua bendita. Lo superó, mandó a su hermano al diablo, y siguió; no estaba solo, tenía a su padre, ellos eran verdaderos cazadores, estarían bien, y Sam podía meterse su universidad donde mejor le cupiera.

Seguía bromeando, aunque extrañara a Sam y su pelo que no dejaba de crecer, lo mismo que su dueño, y se preguntaba a veces si se lo habría cortado, si estaría bien, y lo que más le preocupaba, qué clase de música estaría oyendo. Porque bastante daño le harían los estudios como para que además empezara a oír a Oasis.

Cuando su padre desapareció, no entró en pánico, no era la primera vez, ya había pasado antes. Llamó, dejó mensajes, y siguió. El tiempo pasó y empezó a inquietarse, le dejó recados en los lugares correctos, hizo las preguntas que sabría lo harían salir de donde fuera que estuviera, pero nada, y entonces supo que había dejado caer una pieza más en el camino, y que no se había dado cuenta. Maldijo y siguió buscando, pero se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder hacerlo solo. Se tragó el orgullo y fue por la única persona que confiaba en el mundo para que le ayudara, la única que debía querer tanto como él encontrar a John Winchester sano y salvo.

Fue por Sammy, lo trató como si la última vez que hablaron no lo hubiera mandado a la mierda y lo llamara traidor, y lo arrastró al coche para ir por su padre. Porque era su deber, y aunque renegaba de ello, era tan Winchester como él.

Lo de Jess no lo vio venir, y sí que se sintió un poco culpable, pero no podía ponerse frente a Sam para servirle de saco de boxeo; lo necesitaba golpeando en la dirección correcta.

Y por un tiempo, con su hermano en el asiento del copiloto, como siempre debió ser, se permitió ser egoísta, y sentirse, si no feliz, al menos satisfecho. Había recuperado una pieza, la que le había hecho más falta. Porque amaba a su padre y deseaba ser como él, pero después de su madre, solo Sam le había mostrado ese cariño abierto y normal que hasta un tipo como él necesitaba. Daba igual que se pasaran la adolescencia a las patadas, era su hermano, su sangre, y lo quería.

Entre Wendigos y otras criaturas, que habrían espantado a medio mundo, hombro a hombro con Sam, él se sentía en casa. Solo faltaba encontrar a su padre, y estaría completo.

Pero una vez más, bajó la guardia, se descuidó, y recibió otra patada.

Encontraron a John, sí, pero lo perdieron con la misma rapidez, y hubiera querido culparse a sí mismo, quizá culpar a su hermano, pero sabía que era injusto, así que hizo lo que decía su canción. Continuó, y no lloró más.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que entendió al fin que no podía dar nada por seguro, que el ser un cazador y tener un arma en la guantera y un paquete de sal a mano no le aseguraban nada.

Se hizo más fuerte, o fingió serlo, daba igual, lo importante era lo que podían ver los demás, y si Sam notaba su dolor, era lo bastante inteligente para mantener la boca cerrada.

Nada de vacaciones o duelo para un cazador, lo que ellos buscaban era venganza.

No tenía idea de lo que le esperaba, no tenía como saber que iría al mismísimo infierno y lo desollarían, y aún cuando lo hubiera sabido, habría apretado el acelerador con la misma seguridad.

Las canciones no eran tampoco como había pensado, y lo confirmó entonces.

Nada de momentos para descansar y mucho menos recostar la cabeza; en el horizonte no veía un final, solo carretera, a su hermano dormitando a su lado como cuando era pequeño, el ronroneo del Impala, y la música que le hacía compañía.

Y para él era suficiente, no necesitaba más, ya nunca iba a esperar más, porque los coches perdían piezas todo el tiempo, solo necesitaban un buen mecánico que las pusiera de vuelta en su lugar, y si no lograba conseguir esa que había desaparecido para siempre, improvisaba, y como fuera, le hacía arrancar.

Así que subía la música, le daba una colleja a Sam para despertarlo, y encaminaba el rumbo, siempre seguro, sin soñar siquiera con un cielo en su destino, solo viviendo.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

N.A. Mi pobrecito Dean, con lo que quiero a este chico, pero qué valiente es, cuántas cosas ha pasado y sigue haciéndole honor a la canción. Si te gustó, ya sabes cómo hacerme feliz.


End file.
